Dorg's revenge
by siapaajaboleh
Summary: A story about a young warrior seeking revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft. I only own the story**

Dorg. Dorg is an orc. He wanted to become a warrior someday. A great warrior.

5 years has passed

Dorg is with his father in the training room.

"To become a stronger warrior you have to level up and up and up all the way to 85" his father said. "okay" the young warrior said.

Dorg stepped on a cockroach. *DING *  
"Congratulations son, you just leveled up" his father said.

"But all I do is only killing 1 cockroach. Too easy" he said.

"But to level up to level 3 you need twice much the cockroach hahahaha"

Dorg is now a level 10 warrior. Then suddenly when he's at his home. He sees a Night elf warrior, human priest, gnome mage, and a level 85 Rogue but with level 1 clothes. The Night elf's Warrior's group killed his Father. Then the mage made a portal to teleport the group. Dorg rushes to his father. "father" he said "I will avenge you"


	2. Chapter 2

"I will avenge you", the warrior said. He then continues his journey and reached level 15. He meets this newbie elf warlock. Her name is Quellana. "hey" the warrior said. "can you help me please?" asked the Warlock. "sure, what do you need?" asked the warrior. "can you please tell me how to speak at general chat?" asked the newbie. The warrior then tell her how to speak at general chat. "/1 Hey guys can someone help me killing this elite monster for quest?" asked the Elf. The warrior asked "lol why don't you just ask me?". "I don't know" said the Elf

The two go kill this elite monster. It's a far way from the camp. At the way they saw a level 15 too like them but a hardcore who have a lvl 85, he's an undead priest named Slayerpriest. The undead priest asked "you 2 going to do the insert quest name too?". "yes" said the orc. "then invite me to your group" asked the priest. "why you guys want to level up?" asked Quellana. "it's just fun" Slayerpriest answered. "I have to avenge my father" answered Dorg. "?" said slayerpriest "Oh c'mon he's just an NPC but oh wait, we get to kill some alliance then?". "yes" answered the warrior. "Good, I'm in" said the priest.

At the monster's camp.

"Let's do this already" the undead said. He rushes to the elite monster and dps it. When Dorg is about to hit it the monster already dies.

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Now they are level 30 already. "Wahh, this is 4 man quest" said Dorg. "we need one more people" said Dorg. A troll overheards them and jump in front of them. "I can help" the shaman said. His name is Zen'tula. "okay then, let's go fight the monster"

A month has passed now they're level 85. "Were finally eighty five" said Dorg. "yeah thanks to me" said Slayerpriest. "let's go kill the alliance" said Dorg. "Wait! We need to get some armors… I have a friend that can give us armors", said slayerpriest. "Please give us some armors, Farmsomoney" asked Slayerpriest. "sure" that priest's friend's said. Now they are ready to kill the alliances. They meet at Blackrock mountain (it's a coincidence). "Woah! Guys, they're the one who killed my father lets kill them" said Dorg. They fought. "I captured one of them" said the Noob Warlock "it's their priest, now they don't have any one to heal them". "good, let's retreat for now, and think of strategy", Slayerpriest said. "i'll take the Mage, from the looks of it, i think he's a Hardcore, you guys can't kill him". "i'll take that rogue", Zen'tula said. "You will guard the priest" said the priest to the noob. "Yes, Sir" said the noob. "Found you mage, i'll kill you! **Shadow word: Pain, Vampiric Touch, Shadow Word: Death**" the Priest killed the mage. "hello, can you please help me, i'm a noob so please don't go away ok?" asked the warlock. "∫∆ƒ¨ˆø®¥†ˆ" said the priest. "umm?" she asked. "∫∆ƒ¥r´ø¬" said the priest. "L2TYPE NOOB" said the Warlock. "**ß˙å∂ø∑ ∑ø®∂: ∂´å†˙**" the priest killed the warlock. "hey! you! how did you get here? you killed her! i'll kill you! **Chain Lightning!" **the shaman casted, the priest dies. STAB! STAB! "ouch! i got poisoned! it's the rogue! **Chain Lightning!**" the shaman casted he killed the rogue but the poison kill him too "ARGH". The last one standing is the two warriors. Then dorg called help and a cockroach responded. "Haha, that's your big rescue?" asked the warrior night elf. "Yes" Dorg answered. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. The cockroach is a bomb

_The End_


End file.
